


Personal Alignment

by Madisuzy



Series: Personal [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick your path and learn to live with it.  Part 4 in the Personal arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Alignment

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended this to go past the first story, and yet here I am on number 4 with more to do. These stories probably all should of just been chapters under the same name, but it’s to late for that now, isn’t it?
> 
> This is a chapter just for Tseng and Reeve, with a little Cait and Fait thrown in. There will be a time skip after this, as I don’t want to go into the events of the game in detail. These stories are more focused on the characters and their interactions and I wish to keep it that way. Reno and Aerith will be back next time, for those who missed them.
> 
> ***

Reeve’s nerves were frayed and he had to calm down. Tseng would be here any minute and the last thing he wanted was to be visibly upset. He had spent all week trying to come to terms with his last ‘meeting’ with Tseng, his tumbling emotions not helped by a string of gifts that had arrived over the last five days. They had all included messages that were vague and lacking conviction. It would seem his lover might be an expert at seduction but apologies certainly weren’t his forte.

 _No, not lover. Calling Tseng my lover is too dangerous, even if it is only in my own mind,_ the engineer mused.

Reeve knew that if he let himself think it, chances were that it would slip out in the other man’s presence. Then he’d be left floundering to try and cover up his mistake before Tseng decided to teach him another lesson. Despite the fact Reeve understood the reality of the situation between them, that this was a business deal and nothing more to Tseng, to Reeve it was so much more.

The tightly wound Turk was his first male partner, the first time he’d allowed himself to cross that invisible line that separated what he was expected to do, and what he truly desired. He was lost in a situation he had no experience with and there was nobody he could ask for advice. After all, how could he explain to one of his friends that he’d taken Tseng as payment for being Rufus Shinra’s lackey? They would all be so disgusted in him that he wouldn’t even get a chance to ask how to fix this, or how to make Tseng see him as more than just another mission.

Truthfully, he didn’t really believe he deserved more after the deal he’d made anyway.

Of course, none of this stopped him from wanting more. Even after Tseng had used him, bent him over his desk and turned his first time receiving into something wrong, he still felt the same mindless need for the assassin. He was aware of how stupid his heart was, was aware that he was playing with fire and he knew he was going to get burnt but he still couldn’t make himself stop. His moral dilemma over the whole relationship almost choked him sometimes with its wrongness, but still he eagerly accepted another date with Tseng without even a moment’s hesitation.

_I’m so screwed..._

Sighing, Reeve downed the rest of his glass of brandy in one go, trying to find a measure of courage in its numbing effect on his brain. When it didn’t work after a few minutes, he began reaching for the bottle, deciding another might help. The sudden sound of breaking glass made him jump and nearly drop the empty glass he was holding as the sound of Cait’s voice erupted from the kitchen.

“Goddess, real children couldn’t be this difficult, could they?” Reeve muttered to himself dejectedly, putting his glass down before walking out of the lounge room to discover what was going on this time.

He found Fait with her head down, looking the picture of abject misery while Cait lectured her at full volume. There was a cake on the bench, freshly baked and with icing melting off the top of it… and Reeve realized the broken glass on the floor was the remains of the crystal cake platter his mother had given him when he’d first moved to Midgar.

“What in Gaia’s name is going on?” Reeve demanded, cutting into Cait’s rant as his temper overtook his usual calmness. He’d really loved that stupid cake platter. “Didn’t I ask that you two stay in your room tonight so there wouldn’t be any more of… these _incidents_?”

“I’m sorry, Reeve. I was in my room reading when I smelt something and came to investigate,” Cait answered, glaring at his sister who was now glancing up nervously at Reeve.

Taking a deep breath, the engineer studied his new creation intently. While her programming was near identical to Cait’s, he had made a few adjustments to make her more of a companion model. She was designed to take note of, and care for, just one person’s emotional needs, rather than the general social interaction Cait was programmed for. It was his first attempt at a robot designed solely for companionship and her development and actions were already so very different that he was often lost by the reasoning behind her actions. “You decided to make a cake. Why and for whom?” he asked, managing to control his aggravation as his need to understand took precedence.

“I-I made it for you… for your guest. I was reading one of the magazine articles on social situations, and it said that when people have guests, it is customary to prepare food to impress them. There was a recipe in the back for a chocolate cake and I remember Cait told me yesterday that you like chocolate. You had not prepared any food, so I processed that I could assist by doing it for you,” Fait replied, eyes wide as she looked up imploringly at Reeve. “Everything was developing perfectly until I put the icing on the cake. It started to liquefy and I… I was holding the platter and going back through the recipe to find my mistake when Cait entered the room and began yelling. I was surprised and lost my hold on the platter. I am sorry.”

“It is not _my_ fault you dropped the platter, so do not blame me. You were told to stay in your room and you purposely disobeyed a direct order from Reeve. What kind of irresponsible creation are you? Can you not follow the simplest of orders…,” Cait began, hands on hips.

“Cait, enough,” Reeve interrupted, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. “She meant well and you shouldn’t yell at her for having good intentions.”

“Good intentions are no excuse for disobedience.”

“Oh, and you’ve never disobeyed me before, hm?” Reeve retorted, one eyebrow rising.

“Please do not be angry at Cait. The disturbance is my fault and I am sorry. I am sure my brother will explain my mistake to me and it will not happen again,” Fait murmured softly, bowing to Reeve. The submissive gesture only annoyed Reeve more.

“See, this is what I was talking to you earlier about, Cait. You are not supposed to make her feel like some kind of damn servant. She is supposed to be your equal, your sister. You have to learn to balance out your instructions and discipline with affection and kindness. It will take time for her to learn everything and you have to be patient and understanding when she makes an error. Wasn’t I patient with you when you made a mistake? If you remember, I did not yell at you and lecture you like some kind of tyrant!” Reeve’s voice was rising in volume unintentionally and it was only Cait’s shocked look that made him stop.

He took another deep breath and walked over to the other side of the kitchen to gather his control. It was never his intention to create slaves and to have his creations turn into nothing more than robotic servants was one of his greatest concerns. The very fact Cait showed emotional reactions, and Fait was beginning to do the same, meant that his creations were deserving of humane treatment as they would feel emotional pain if their masters mistreated them. It was his main concern in letting his design be mass produced… yes, his creations had the possibility of making him a very rich man, but could he honestly give them over to anybody to do with whatever they liked?

It was why he constantly made excuses that his designs were still in the testing stage, downplaying just how complete they were. In truth, it was only his own conscience stopping him from making them available to all.

Running a hand through his hair, Reeve glanced up at the clock on the wall only to instantly forget his inner musing in favor of panicking. “Oh shit, he’s going to be here any minute,” he muttered, nerves twisting in his belly as he looked at the mess in the kitchen and the two chastised creatures looking up at him sadly. 

“Alright... Cait, I am sorry for losing my temper with you. I know you have never taught anyone before and I know you are taking your sister’s training very personally. Please, be more patient and remember she is trying hard too. Fait, thank you for trying to make a cake and I appreciate your intent. The icing is melting because you have to allow the cake to cool before you put the icing on it. As for serving food tonight, whether one makes food for a guest or not depends on the visitor and the reason for the visit. Tonight is a… a business meeting where we will be having a drink and… and talking. Besides, I doubt Tseng would eat chocolate cake. It is probably too decadent for him.”

“And who says I do not enjoy decadence?” a voice suddenly interrupted.

Reeve paled.

Turning around, he discovered Tseng standing in the doorway to the kitchen with an expression of amusement on his handsome face. That, in itself, had Reeve gaping at him like a demented goldfish.

“Good evening, Mr Tseng. My name is Fait,” Reeve’s newest creation suddenly interjected, seemingly oblivious to her father’s state of paralysis. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Is there anything I can do for you this evening?”

***.***

The sight of the second robotic cat threw Tseng a little, but he managed to show no surprise as he returned the greeting and politely declined needing anything. How it knew who he was concerned him, until he reasoned that the original robot probably shared its own data with its new counterpart. He couldn’t help but frown a little at Cait as it directed what could only be interpreted as a dirty look in his direction, saying nothing before turning its back on him to begin cleaning up what appeared to be broken glass on the floor.

He’d honestly never been given a dirty look from a robot before.

Shaking off that thought, Tseng finally turned his attention back to the man he needed to make amends to. Rufus’ new instructions had annoyed him, as they meant he had to contradict the distance he’d been trying to build between himself and the engineer. Changing tact and gaining trust after what he’d done to Reeve last week was not going to be easy and he’d been surprised when he’d been invited over so quickly. Maybe Reeve hadn’t been as upset as he’d first thought… although, the way the older man was gaping at him right now was a little disconcerting.

“Reeve, my apologies if I startled you,” Tseng murmured, slowly moving closer to his target. “I did knock, but when nobody answered I didn’t think you’d mind if I let myself in.” Once he was an arm reach away, Reeve surprised him by jolting out of his stunned silence to take a step backwards, disproving his hope that there was no lasting damage from last weeks events.

“I-I…,” Reeve began, his eyes darting away to the two robots who were just finishing cleaning up the glass. “You two, off to bed. I’ll fix up the rest later, alright?” he mumbled, moving over closer to his creations. Tseng stayed were he was, letting the engineer have his space for now.

“Are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you?” the robot that called itself Fait asked, looking up at Reeve.

“I’m positive but thank you for your efforts, Fait,” Reeve responded, smiling down at the creature who suddenly hugged his legs. “Okay little one, off to bed,” Reeve insisted, his voice softening as he scratched the top of its head. “Cait, can you put your sister to bed please?” Reeve asked, turning to the other robot when he was released.

“Yes, of course,” Cait replied, moving in for his own hug, although his was very quick. “If you need anything…,” Cait added, glancing over at Tseng, “… than just call out for me.” Taking hold of his sister’s hand, he led her out of the kitchen as Reeve watched them go.

“Quite the little family you have now, Reeve,” Tseng said softly, walking over to stand next to the cake that they had been arguing about. Chocolate icing had melted and run down the sides to pool around its base and Tseng ran a finger through the puddle before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it. Turning back to Reeve, he found the engineer was staring at him. Well, more accurately, staring at the finger in his mouth. Resisting the urge to grin, Tseng moved his finger in and out a little, enjoying how captivated the other man was by such a small action.

Really, sometimes it was just too easy.

Pulling his finger free with a little pop, Tseng waited for Reeve’s eyes to rise and meet his own. “You should try some. It’s really quite good.” Dipping his finger into the chocolate once more, Tseng held his finger up to Reeve and smiled.

***.***

Cait was upset, so much so that he couldn’t hide it from his sister’s keen gaze. She, of course, thought it was because of what she’s done and that assumption only annoyed him more. The fact she was blind to Reeve’s self destructive love life was partly Cait’s fault because he did try and shield her from it, if only so he didn’t have to explain the whole situation in detail to her. Although, he still thought she should have been able to work out that something was wrong on her own… after all, nobody had had to tell Cait.

Sighing as he looked at her regretful expression, he pulled her into a hug, smiling when she returned it. “I’m sorry I lost my temper with you, Fait. I hope you understand now to ask if you are not sure about something in the future. I know I can be harsh on you, but I am always here for you and I will never get angry at you for just asking me anything, alright?”

“Thank you, brother,” Fait replied, releasing him and smiling. “Could I ask you something about Mr Tseng?”

Surprised by the question, Cait frowned before he could stop himself, but still nodded his consent.

“Why do you not like him?” Fait asked, clasping her paws together nervously.

“I… I honestly do not think he is good for Reeve,” Cait replied, moving to pull down her bedding and organize her recharge cords. “Up on your bed and I will connect you while we talk.”

Fait did as he asked, sitting up and pulling the blanket up to her waist as Cait opened the panel on her back and connected the cords. His own recharger plugged into his stomach, making it easy for him to do himself. He’d been meaning to ask Reeve why he’d changed that on Fait, but it always seemed to slip his mind when he was in his creator’s presence. He knew it was his own infatuation with the engineer that made him so forgetful sometimes, but at least he was managing slowly to get his emotions under control. Having his sister around was helping to take his mind off of his unrequited love too, something he was thankful for in many ways.

“Why isn’t he good for Reeve? He makes him happy and isn’t that what’s important?” Fait continued as Cait helped her lie down on her side and make sure her cords didn’t get caught up in the sheets.

“He didn’t make Reeve happy last week and besides, this isn’t a real relationship anyway. Reeve wants a real relationship with Tseng, but I don’t think that’s ever going to happen.”

“If it’s not a real relationship, what is it? And as for Reeve not being happy last week, isn’t that a normal part of human relations? They have disagreements… ups and downs I think they call it in the magazines,” Fait continued, peering up her brother with a frown.

“You read too many magazines, sister,” Cait chastised with a grin, getting a small smile back from Fait from his teasing. “Remember we talked about this before? Reeve and Tseng have a business agreement, not a relationship. If Reeve keeps wanting more, his feelings will end up getting hurt. He is not being reasonable or logical and I am worried he will pay for letting his heart rule his head.”

“I think sometimes it is good for him to let his heart rule his mind and Tseng seems to like him too, even if their relationship began as a business agreement. A relationship could develop and I hope it does because that would make Reeve very happy. I think you let your own dislike of Tseng taint your common sense, brother,” Fait insisted, reaching out to take Cait’s hand.

“And I think you are far too naive sometimes with all of these romantic notions you keep coming up with. You should be more logical and look at the facts without wishing for such unrealistic happy endings. We need to protect Reeve, not encourage such reckless behavior from him.” Cait was getting annoyed again, but he managed to swallow it down this time, giving his sister’s hand a squeeze before standing up.

“You are just a jaded realist. We weren’t given the ability to feel emotions so we could ignore them and think like computers. One day you will feel love, brother, and maybe then you will understand.”

Cait rolled his eyes at his sister, not bothering to inform her that he knew, only too well, what it was like to love. It was that very fact that made him worry so much for Reeve, for he knew how much it hurt to love and not be loved in return. “I think we shall have to agree to disagree for now. Goodnight Fait.”

“Goodnight, Cait,” Fait murmured, closing her eyes as Cait left her room and closed the door. 

He walked to his own doorway, only to stop as he heard a muffled sound from the kitchen. Curiosity caught, he crept back up the hallway to the kitchen doorway, ignoring his conscience in favor of justifying his actions to himself as honest concern.

What he saw made him realize that listening to his conscience might be wise in the future.

Reeve was leaning back against one of the counters, pants around his ankles as Tseng knelt before him. His creator was peering down at the Turk who was looking back up at him while sucking his cock.

The sight caused such a strong reaction from Cait that he turned and ran back to his room, managing to close his door quietly as he wrestled with his emotions and tried to work through such strong feelings of jealousy, resentment and rage. While he was supposed to be programmed to never be able to harm a human, at that moment, he had an overwhelming urge to kill that Turk.

***.***

Reeve was fighting a losing battle. His body and heart were ganging up against his common sense, leaving him in a state of paralyzed confusion. How exactly was he supposed to say no to Tseng when the man was on his knees before him with Reeve’s cock down his throat?

“Reeve,” Tseng purred, stopping long enough for the engineer to regain a little sense. “You seem conflicted. Do you not want me to do this?” The Turk began licking over the head of Reeve’s cock as he waited for a response, his eyes never leaving the engineer’s.

“I-I… ungh,” Reeve mumbled incoherently, trying to form words through the haze of lust fogging up his brain. “Could you s-stop that for a second?” he finally managed, his voice squeaking embarrassingly on the last word.

Tseng seemed to ignore his request, his lips going back over the head of Reeve’s cock to suckle the end for a full minute before he finally leaned back. His hands stayed on the engineer’s thighs as he looked up, a grin on his face. “I really don’t want to stop, Reeve. Please let me suck your cock?”

Reeve whimpered, not even having enough sense after hearing that phrase to feel embarrassed at the sound he made. “What are you trying to do to me?” he whispered, more to himself than to the man on his knees before him. Rubbing a hand over his face, he tried to align his thoughts into some semblance of sense. “I don’t understand. Last week, you said… you said that….”

“Forget last week,” Tseng interjected, his smile disappearing as he moved forward once more to nuzzle the engineer’s cock, a thread of precome leaving a line of moisture on the Turk’s cheek. “I was wrong and I plan to make it up to you tonight, if you will allow me. Tonight, I am all yours, to do with whatever you like… and I do mean anything.”

Tseng’s words make Reeve’s cock twitch despite his confused emotions. He wanted to ask why Tseng had wanted to punish him in the first place, why it had been so wrong for the Turk to show affection to him and mostly, why Tseng was now doing a complete 180 degree turn on the issue.

“ _Anything_?” was what eventually came out of Reeve’s mouth though, the other questions apparently taking a back seat to what his cock wanted to know.

Tseng nodded up at him, pursing his lips and blowing over the too hot skin of his erection.

Reeve swallowed, his brain trying desperately to find purchase on the slippery surface of his lustful emotions. It was a lost cause though, and deep down he didn’t even feel the slightest measure of remorse as he murmured, “I want you naked on that bench top.”

Tseng paused for a moment, his seductive smile falling for only a second but it was enough that Reeve noticed. It should have made the engineer concerned but it didn’t. He should of stopped and taken into consideration his lovers obvious discomfort with his request, but instead he stayed silent, watching as Tseng stood up and disrobed, carefully folding his clothes onto a side table well away from the bench Reeve had indicated.

When the Turk walked back over, completely naked and bare for him, Reeve couldn’t take his eyes off his form, every line of muscle and curve of skin like a banquet to his gaze. Tseng’s face held that seductive grin once more, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. Reeve could see the doubt his lover was trying to hide but it still didn’t make him call a halt to this and somehow, Tseng’s discomfort only made him want this more.

The Turk backed up to the counter top, both hand resting on its edge as he lifted himself up to sit on it’s cold, tiled surface. “Like this?” Tseng asked, the slight forward curve of his shoulders contradicting the confidence of his voice.

“Lay down on your back with your legs hanging over the side,” Reeve continued, still not moving from his position leaning against the opposite counter. Tseng complied, the breadth of the counter just wide enough that his head rested on the other edge while his bent knees let his lower legs hang over the side facing the engineer. Reeve licked his lips, that feeling of power growing within him, as it had the very first time he’d agreed to Tseng’s temptations.

There were so many things he could do with the body before him and choosing which one to start with was harder than he’d imagined. Memories of last week’s encounter were still fresh enough in his mind to sting a little and while he would never sink so low as to hurt Tseng, he figured he was owed a little payback, at least on the humiliation scale, if nothing else.

“Lift you legs,” he whispered, crossing his arms across his chest to try and keep them from fidgeting.

“What?” Tseng asked, showing his discomfort with his tone of voice.

Reeve couldn’t hold back his own smile. “Bend your knees and bring them up to your chest, to the sides a little. I want to see all of you,” he ordered, voice louder as his confidence grew in direct correlation to his arousal.

Tseng’s hesitance was clear and Reeve patiently waited, a part of him that he would never admit to, enjoying the Turk’s inner struggle. After a full minute had passed, Tseng began to move, lifting both legs up and holding them in place with his hands on his shins.

“Perfect,” Reeve murmured, still not moving closer. He let the time tick by, watching as Tseng’s usual control began to fray at the edges. It was cold in the kitchen, the air conditioning having come on full to counteract the cooking that had occurred earlier. The Turk’s skin began to twitch a little, goosebumps forming as he held his position, completely exposed just for Reeve.

“Reeve?” Tseng finally asked after around ten minutes, voice barely above a whisper. The vulnerability in his voice sent a shiver through the engineer, making Reeve shuffle his feet in discomfort, only to realize his pants were still pooled around his ankles. Stepping out of them, he kicked them off to the side but didn’t undress any further.

“I am here, Tseng,” he finally replied, unable to stop himself from giving a little reassurance. Tseng had given him that much last week, so he figured it was fair. “Are you uncomfortable?”

Tseng was slow to answer, Reeve waiting as he knew the Turk’s mind was working overtime trying to calculate the best response. “It is cold,” Tseng finally replied, shuffling a little on the hard tile surface.

“It _is_ cold in here, isn’t it? I could turn up the heat, but I have to admit I don’t really want to move right now. The view is so… pleasant from here,” Reeve teased, trying to cover up his own discomfort. He knew he was at his own limit with this particular game and he had to make a move before his self confidence gave out altogether.

Finally pushing off the bench, he took the two steps over to Tseng, letting his eyes take their time in moving up the other man’s form until their gazes met. The slight pink stain on Tseng’s cheeks made him smile, because it was one of the few things the Turk couldn’t fake or hide. It could have been simply caused by the effort to hold such an awkward position, but Reeve preferred to believe it was simple embarrassment. He needed to believe he could at least achieve that much with Tseng.

“You truly are one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen.”

***.***

Tseng could only gaze up at the engineer, a little unsure of just where this was all headed. Reeve’s expression was full of affection, contradicting the humiliating position he had made Tseng lie in. His back was aching against the tiles, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of being so exposed for so long, with only Reeve’s gaze touching him. It made Tseng feel awkward and out of his element, but after giving over his control to try and win back Reeve’s trust, he had no power to end it. It had to be endured and Tseng was well aware that if this was the extent of Reeve’s revenge, he was getting off easy. 

“I hardly think this is my best angle, Reeve,” Tseng replied, hoping that moving the conversation forward would get him out of this position sooner rather than later.

“I’d have to disagree,” Reeve replied, his smile widening. “So far as to say that it just became one of my personal favorites.”

Tseng snorted a half laugh, looking off to the side to try and control just how much this was affecting him. Nobody had ever done this to him before, laid him out, bare and exposed just to look and not touch. It was a very affective move on the engineer’s part, and Tseng found himself grudgingly impressed with Reeve’s ingenuity.

“I think you honestly like this a little too, don’t you Tseng?” Reeve asked, a warm hand suddenly covering the Turk’s cock, stroking along the erect shaft. “Does it excite you to be humiliated?”

Tseng swallowed, not knowing how to deal with the surprising arousal that tainted his shame. He couldn’t deny it with the proof plain to see between his legs. Sex had always just been plain sex in the past for him, no kinky play or unusual scenarios ever coming up before. His missions of this kind usually involved straight men, most of which just wanted their cocks sucked. Then again, this had been the longest he’d ever had the same partner before, both for work or in his private life.

“It’s just the cold,” he finally mumbled out, his hands tightening their hold on his legs as he tried to control the urge to thrust into Reeve’s hand.

The engineer laughed and Tseng felt his face become warmer with his embarrassment. Unfortunately, it only drove his arousal higher, precome collecting on the head of his cock only to be spread around by Reeve’s busy fingers.

“Let us see if it is _just the cold_ , shall we?” 

Tseng turned his gaze back to find out what Reeve meant, just in time to watch the engineer slip his lips over his cock, a moan escaping through the Turk’s control as warmth enveloped his erection. Reeve’s eyes were still watching him as he sunk down around half way, before rising back upward to stop with just the head still inside his mouth.

Reeve remained still then, a minute ticking by with their eyes locked together in a silent battle of wills. A sudden flick of tongue made Tseng gasp, the sound too loud in the silence of the room. Reeve’s eyes were dancing, his amusement clear as Tseng tried desperately to not thrust upwards, tried to hold on to the illusion of disinterest that usually kept him safe.

Reeve’s tongue began moving in a circle over the head of Tseng cock as his lips tightened around the shaft, a light suction starting and slowly increasing in intensity. He didn’t move up or down though, keeping still while his tongue delivered exquisite torture that Tseng knew he couldn’t resist for long.

He was managing at the moment though, his hips only giving the occasional small twitch and his moans contained as Reeve stubbornly continued. Or he was until he suddenly felt a slick finger at his entrance, circling and teasing lightly before pushing inside. Reeve kept the digit moving in and out and Tseng bit his tongue, on the edge of his control. When he felt another finger pushing inside, his hips jerked up, Reeve’s lips sliding down his shaft from the motion.

“Fuck, Reeve!” Tseng blurted out, eyes wide as his shaft completely disappeared. Reeve’s eyes were closed in concentration now, his nose nudging Tseng’s belly as his beard tickled the Turk’s balls. He held his place as his fingers began twisting and wriggling, finding Tseng’s prostate and rubbing over it.

Tseng moaned loudly, Reeve taking that as a sign to begin moving his head up and down as his fingers began thrusting, hitting his inner spot with ever pass. “Goddess… Reeve,” Tseng groaned out, no longer watching as his back arched, his head pressing into the tiles hard as he writhed under Reeve’s ministrations.

Tseng’s orgasm came far too fast, the intensity of it leaving him completely unaware of just how much noise he’d made. Reeve suckled him through the aftershocks, not releasing his cock until Tseng began to flinch away from the touches to his over-sensitized organ.

“Bastard,” Tseng mumbled, arms sprawled out to either side of him and legs spread, hanging numbly over the edge of the countertop. His eyes were closed as he caught his breath, letting the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears fade away.

“Now there’s no need to insult my mother,” Reeve chuckled, leaning over him to kiss his lips chastely. “Besides, the night is still young and you did say that I could do whatever I wanted with you, all night. Offending me at this point really isn’t in your best interests.”

“My apologies,” Tseng growled, wincing a little from his stiff back as Reeve straightened up, pulling the Turk upright.

“No need to pout. I promise you will continue to enjoy the evening,” Reeve insisted, cuddling Tseng and nuzzling his neck, his beard making the Turk shiver. “First though, I think we need a bath. Luckily I have one big enough for two.”

Tseng sighed as he was released, Reeve giving him a smile as he took a step back. “I’ll go and get it ready. Meet me in there?” the engineer asked.

Nodding, Tseng took a moment to recover as Reeve disappeared down the hall. So far the night had gone well… a little too well, to be honest. Frowning as he eased himself off the counter top, he ran his hands over his chest, enjoying the cool air on his overheated skin. It wasn’t supposed to be this enjoyable and he wasn’t supposed to be looking forward to what would happen next.

Then again, Reeve did seem to have forgiven him already, meaning he was one step closer to finding out the information Rufus wanted. It was obvious the engineer was extremely attached to his creations, so getting him to talk about them shouldn’t be too hard, especially if Tseng allowed Reeve to continue with his more affectionate wants. Really, relaxing into this whole experience was only going to make his job easier, so Tseng simply decided to go with it for now. After all, there was no harm in enjoying his job once in a while, was there?

***.***

Reeve stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, the sound of the bath filling behind him not loud enough to drown out his inner voice as it chastised him for folding so easily. Tseng was dangerous, this much he already knew, but having the Turk offered up to him, completely and without any limitations, had been something he just couldn’t refuse.

It wasn’t like he could break the deal he’d made with Shinra anyhow.

Besides, he loved him, so much so that just being able to bring the man to orgasm had been enough for Reeve to find his own release, humping the side of the cabinet like a dog in heat. Luckily, Tseng had been too busy catching his breath to notice as Reeve had quickly wiped the cabinet door down with a nearby tea towel, throwing it into the sink before he’d stolen a kiss. He’d washed away the evidence on himself quickly when he’d first entered the bathroom, managing to hide his shame.

As taken as he was with Tseng, Reeve wasn’t a stupid man. He knew that Tseng’s elimination of the parameters he himself had set, signaled that there was something new the young man wanted from him, some reason he was here offering himself up as a sacrifice to weaken Reeve’s defenses. 

It would take time to discover what it was and therein lay the danger. Tseng had smiled, multiple times, had called out his name when he’d climaxed and had let him embrace him after sex. It mimicked a real relationship enough that a part of Reeve wanted to believe it, no matter how much his brain knew it was all a lie.

Somehow he had to hold a little of himself back while pretending to give his all. Tseng had to believe he was clueless as it was the only way Reeve could find out what the Turks were after this time. Maybe then he had a chance of protecting it, of twisting what information he did give so that he could minimize the damage.

It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was all his conscience had to cling to.

***.***


End file.
